


An Unusual Fairytale

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident!Goku, M/M, Submissive!Sanzo, Vampire!Sanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In whatever life he leads, Sanzo always meets and is bonded to Goku... sometimes so literally that the blond didn't stand a chance.  A world of vampires, werewolves, youkai and humans... not to mention a five hundred year old heretic with amnesia.  Sanzo was about to siege d and his calm, structured world come tumbling down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saiyuki.  
> This is a little different, but I hope it's turned out okay.  
> I'm a little nervous... cuz I wrote a graphic scene... didn't know I had it in me.

Part One

 

Sanzo had heard of the Seiten Taisei that everyone in the community was so terrified of, but he never expected to actually meet him let alone save him. Why would he even meet him, when he wasn't a threat to every innocent human, vampire, youkai and/or werewolf? Yes, he was a vampire, but he didn't need blood to survive… so there wasn't a threat of him accidentally drinking someone dry. And he wasn't a damn incubus either, so their was no need to have sex, which Sanzo was privately relieved about since he hated being touched or being forced to touch others as well. 

Sanzo was a rare, nearly unheard of type of vampire that needed emotions to 'feed' off of. He didn't understand the logistics well himself either, but since he was an empathic vampire, he didn't really consider himself dangerous… unless someone really, really pissed him off and he had to kill them for doing that.

Now, while Sanzo wasn't necessarily the type of person who felt a need to help everyone he came across who needed it, when a fucking voice was screaming in his head to find him and wouldn't shut up no matter what he did, he realized he had no fucking choice but to find that person and shoot him in order to shut him up.

Pissed, Sanzo had reluctantly followed that damn loud, annoying voice to a random, deserted part of town and into a creepy looking building where he found at least thirty vampires and youkai with a bunch of kidnapped humans.

Beyond irritated that he would have to save a bunch of idiots that stupidly allowed themselves to get captured, and that one of these idiots were probably the one calling him. Sanzo carefully scanned the scared, kidnapped people as well as the surrounding vampires and youkai that were guarding them, trying to figure out what he could do. While, he didn't understand why they hadn't killed their prey yet, Sanzo wasn't idiotic enough to think that that wouldn't change, so he had to do something before it got to that point. He didn't know whether to bother figuring out their motives or not or just start shooting.

Unfortunately, there looked to be like there was too many enemies to fight by himself, but he didn't really want to call the Guardians Association and draw attention to himself. Those damn Guardians would find out about him and he'd be harassed. However, he couldn't didn't see how he was going to take out all the youkai and vampires himself and get the kidnapped people out.

With a resigned sigh, Sanzo accepted he had no choice, and was about to leave to call the Guardian Association when his eyes suddenly, briefly connected with dazed looking golden orbs. Startled, Sanzo jerked back and nearly fell off the rafters, where he was perched observing everything below him.

Taking a moment to calm his suddenly racing heart and an odd feeling of breathlessness he'd never experienced before, Sanzo met those golden eyes again, as they hadn't stopped looking up at him. Suppressing the unexpected urge to shudder in… something, Sanzo knew without a single doubt in his mind that the one who'd been calling him was the teenaged boy that was staring right at him.

Checking him over in order to assess his physical condition, Sanzo quickly saw that for whatever reason the boy appeared hurt, probably due to struggling against the ones who kidnapped him, and dazed. However, he still seemed aware enough to understand how precarious his situation was, that was clear enough to Sanzo when he looked into those intent eyes, it was quite surprising that the boy was so alert, especially for someone with a head wound.

As violet and golden eyes clashed, Sanzo felt an incredibly stupid urge to launch himself off the rafters and save the golden-eyed boy rise inside of him. Startled and disgusted by the stupidly heroic urge, Sanzo forcefully controlled it and broke eye contact, choosing instead to look around him, trying to determine whether it was possible to remove that one boy from the rest without drawing any attention from the youkai or vampires guarding them.

Quickly realizing that it wasn't possible, Sanzo found himself drawing his gun. Re-establishing eye contact with the boy, Sanzo knew what he was about to do was incredibly moronic… but he couldn't seem to stop himself, not when the boy was in danger. 

Vexed by this unwanted need to protect someone he'd never even met before, Sanzo sighted the youkai nearest the boy and let a bullet fly. It was extremely fortunate that he had a gun that could kill nearly any supernatural being. Keeping count, Sanzo shot everyone closest to the captured people. 

By the time he had to reload, Sanzo was dodging bullets himself. Moving with cat-like grace over the rafters Sanzo reloaded his gun as fast as he could, throwing knives, that he kept all over his body in case he ever ran out of bullets, with pinpoint accuracy into the vital spots of the people shooting at him.

Unfortunately, there were more of them than of him and Sanzo knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be captured or killed. While dodging bullets and knives and even arrows, Sanzo looked around to calculate if he was able to release the golden-eyed teenager from his chains without getting killed, before deciding that though it was definitely a risk… he had no choice if he wanted himself and the hostages to get out of this alive.

Crouching down on the side of the boy on the rafters, to present himself as a smaller target, Sanzo whispered a few words that no one but he would understand onto a blade, strengthening it so that he may be able to cut the chains… as long as they weren't reinforced that is.

Lining his dagger with the boy's chains, Sanzo caught those golden orbs again to silently tell him that he should stretch out the chains holding his wrists as far as they could go, so that Sanzo was less likely of hitting him with the dagger. Understanding what Sanzo was silently telling him, the boy subtly nodded and separated his hands form his body and stretched them as far as he could.

Sanzo would later be understandably apprehensive and confused about their silent communication and his unnerving comfortableness with it, but for now he didn't think about it and just acted.

Carefully aiming and throwing the dagger at the chained boy's wrists, Sanzo accepted the bullet that pierced through his upper shoulder as an unavoidable injury. The golden-eyed teenager was free in an instant and almost immediately a long red and gold staff appeared out of nowhere as he launched an attack with the chains still hanging around his wrists at the ones guarding the kidnapped people.

Sanzo watched with concealed awe as the teenaged boy completely wiped out the vampires and youkai in mere minutes. It was quite the sight and utterly amazing, but Sanzo felt an odd feeling of foreboding about a teenage boy being capable of defeating so many enemies in an instant. Clearly this teenager wasn't an ordinary person. Actually, seeing the boy deftly calming down the kidnapped people after killing all the guarding bad guys and calling, after finding a cellphone on one of the dead youkai, the Guardian Association with an attitude of one familiar with what he was doing, well, it caused alarm bells to flash through Sanzo's mind. It was past time for him to get out of here. 

As quietly and as quickly as he could, Sanzo made his way over to the window that he'd used to get into this abandoned building. Climbing out, Sanzo covertly retraced his steps from the way he'd came. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough because all too soon, he heard and sensed the sound of footsteps coming after him.

Resisting the urge to mutter an expletive out-loud, Sanzo nevertheless spared a second to inwardly curse the gods for their bad timing. He didn't want to be found by anyone in the Association and he just knew that the one coming after him was the golden-eyed boy, who just had to be associated with them. No one that skilled could be a novice in fighting against supernatural beings.

Sanzo forced himself to still, though his instincts were all but screaming at him to keep going as fast as he could, but he knew that injured as he was, he wasn't capable of out-running the potential Guardian coming up behind him.

“Hey, you, stop. Why'd ya run out like that, I was just callin' the G.A to come an' help out.” The golden-eyed teenager said, his breathing even, not sounding at all as if he'd just defeated more than a dozen vampires and youkai and then climbed the rafters to run after someone all while still injured.

Turning to face the boy, Sanzo caught his breath as he met those golden orbs again, this time close up. They were even more intense than from a distance. Shivering slightly, he told himself it was only because of his wound, because the fucker who'd shot him had to have shot him with a supernatural weapon like his and now he would have to clean the wound since thankfully it was just a flesh wound… though deep, 'feed' and rest for at least two days, Sanzo ignore the little voice in the back of head calling him a liar.

The boy appeared just as nonplussed as he himself did, so they found themselves just staring at each other for a long time… until they heard the sounds of tires coming up from the street near the small wooded area they were currently standing in, which caused the boy to start in surprise and begin walking towards him. 

This made Sanzo very uneasy as he didn't want any more contact with the golden-eyed teen, he especially didn't want to be touched by him. Thus Sanzo found himself taking a step back for every one the boy took towards him, unwillingly listening to the boy as he began to talk.

With a wide, artless smile growing on his face the teenager said, sincerely. “Thanks for savin' me an' the others. We'd of been goners if ya hadn't decided ta helped us out.”

Not saying anything to the boy, Sanzo just kept backing away from him, until his back hit a tree… watching as the chatterbox came closer and closer to him. Dammit, he really needed to just get the fuck out of here… but that was hard to do when it felt as if he were frozen where he was standing.

When the boy walked straight into his personal space, Sanzo couldn't suppress the faint trembling that his body started doing. 'What the fuck is happening to me and why am I reacting like this?!' Sanzo asked himself, confused as to why this boy had such a powerful affect on him.

A small, impish smirk slowly spread over the boy's lips as became aware of Sanzo's trembling. Seeing that smirk, Sanzo shot the boy a venomous glare, his gaze all but daring him to make something of the way Sanzo was reacting to him.

Instead of shrinking back like most others would at Sanzo's baleful violet glower, the boy seemed delighted.

“My name's Goku, what’s yours?” The boy, Goku, asked.

Reluctant as he was to answer, Sanzo nonetheless found himself responding to the question before he could stop himself. 

“Sanzo.” He grunted out, gruffly. 

Feeling extremely unsettled by his reactions to Goku, Sanzo very much wanted to get away from Goku… but at the same time his body refused to move no matter how much he willed it to.

“How'd ya know we were there, Sanzo? I mean ya hafta have 'cuz ya were hidin' out in the rafters bein' real careful an' ya was watchin' the guys guardin' us.” Goku suddenly asked.

Momentarily startled by the question, Sanzo immediately glared at the boy with an accusing stare. 

“You called me there, idiot. That's how I knew you were there.” Sanzo answered, angrily. Why was this dumb shit acting like he didn't know why he was there. This teenaged brat called him!

“What I want to know is why the fuck did you call me?! It's more than obvious that you can handle yourself, so how the fuck did you end up in that situation?” Sanzo demanded to know. His low, husky voice sounding raspy due to the pain of his shoulder wound and the anger he was feeling at the situation he was in.

Looking confused, Goku opened his mouth to say something when they heard voices call out.

“Goku? Hey, Goku! Where are you?!” A man's voice called out.

Neither moved as they waited with baited breaths for the voices to disappear inside the abandoned building. After a few minutes of standing still, Sanzo and Goku looked back at each other again.

By that time, Sanzo had gained control over his trembling only for it to restart when their eyes met again. Bemused and growing more and more apprehensive by his off-putting reactions to Goku, Sanzo was about to demand answers from the boy, what answers exactly he didn't know, when Goku unexpectedly reached up, grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Gasping, Sanzo made no move to get away as he felt Goku's tongue slip inside and possessively explore his mouth. Tentatively reciprocating, Sanzo wrapped his tongue around Goku's as his good arm went around the back of Goku's shirt and grasped onto it as he passionately kissed him back.

When they eventually pulled back because their lungs were complaining about lack of air, Sanzo was panting and his body was visibly shaking. Looking at the golden-eyed teenager, Sanzo was relieved to note that Goku wasn't in much better condition with his own panting breaths.

Gaining back his awareness, Sanzo wanted to hit the presumptuous little idiot upside the head for daring to make a move on him, however, Sanzo never got the chance because Goku pulled him back into a kiss. With a moan, Sanzo again surrendered and kissed back.

As Goku and he nipped and licked into each other's mouth, Sanzo became aware of Goku pressing him further into the tree at his back. When Goku pressed his knee in between his legs, Sanzo shuddered in pleasure and anticipation, kissing him back harder in excitement.

Breaking apart once more to catch their breaths, Sanzo found to his irritation that his body was still trembling. However, this aggravating consequence was promptly forgotten when Goku started kissing his neck, causing pleasurable tingles to race up and down his spine. 

Arching his neck and throwing his head back with a thunk against the tree supporting him, Sanzo released a long moan at what Goku was doing to him as the teenager sucked and nibbled up and down on his neck… no doubt leaving hickies. However, Sanzo couldn't be bring himself to be concerned with that right at the moment.

Moving his unwounded hand into Goku's spiky, yet roughly silky hair, Sanzo wrapped a long, denim-clad leg around Goku's waist, rocking against him with a groan.

Leaving Sanzo's neck to hungrily kiss his lips again with his own growled groan, Goku rocked back against Sanzo, bringing his hands down from the golden-haired vampire's shoulders to his slim waist and grabbing onto it.

Using his hands to direct the rocking motions of their hips, Goku rocked hard against the blond, making Sanzo release his lips as he gasped and panted. Smirking wildly, Goku raised one of his hands into the blond's shirt and felt soft, heated skin. Tweaking a nipple, Goku moved his mouth back onto Sanzo's neck and bit down, causing Sanzo to writhe and curse out loud.

“Fuck! Fuck, Goku.” Sanzo panted out, needily.

Becoming smug, Goku's fingers twisted the hard nipple, grinding his turgid cock against Sanzo's, making his partner release a loud whimper. 

“Please.” Sanzo breathed out edgily, sounding choked.

Releasing the nipple, Goku grabbed the long leg that was around his waist, and pushed back hard against Sanzo's hard cock, making the blond arch his back in pleasure and release a desperate sobbing whine.

“Not…” Goku panted out, “until I say so.” He commanded.

Sanzo shuddered, not wanting to listen but unable to disobey. As Goku worried his neck again and kept grinding his clothed cock with his own, Sanzo was submissively just holding on for the ride.

Suddenly, Goku stopped, causing Sanzo to cry out in disappointment. While releasing his hold of Sanzo's leg, Goku reached down with his other hand and unbuttoned his jeans. Sanzo knew immediately what the monkey wanted him to do… but he had never done such things and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Almost as if he was reading his mind, Goku reached up and pressed his shoulders down, indicating that he wanted Sanzo on his knees. Finding himself once again obeying the silent directive, Sanzo fell to his knees and shakily reached for Goku's zipper, but a brown, calloused hand grabbed his own pale, slender one and Goku sank down to his own knees beside Sanzo.

Gently but firmly shepherding Sanzo onto his back, Goku moved over the golden blond man. Sanzo looked up into darkened, molten gold eyes with his own heated violet. Smiling down gently and earnestly at the nervous blond, Goku carefully spread Sanzo's legs and placed himself between them.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck ya, not yet. We don't know each other that well yet.” Goku said, gently teasing the tensing blond. Who relaxed at Goku's gentle razzing and released a halfhearted scoff, but didn't say anything.

Goku gently smoothed his rough, calloused hand over Sanzo's silky smooth hair, and asked him.

“How far do ya wanna go right now? I know ya ain't ready for nuthin' too advanced.”

Sanzo closed his eyes to gather his self-control, breathing in and out, in and out in a meditative pattern.

“I can't believe I'm even allowing you to do this to me! We're strangers who know nothing of one another, so we really shouldn't fucking be doing this… but I don't think I can stop touching you.” Sanzo admitted, lowly.

“I feel the same way, I dunno if I can stop touchin' ya. But ya didn't answer my question. How far do ya wanna go?” Goku emphasized.

Shivering a little, Sanzo became aware of his throbbing shoulder where the bullet had pierced through his flesh and wondered how he'd missed that with all the squirming he'd been doing. 'I must have been too into what we were doing.' Sanzo realized, appalled at his lack of control.

“Can we stop here?” Sanzo wanted to know, feeling foolish for asking instead of telling the teenager that they were stopping, but for some reason Sanzo couldn't pinpoint, he wanted to please Goku.

Goku began to pout, as he answered in an adorably grumbling way. Making Sanzo want to smack him with a newspaper, for having him think such marsh-mellowly thoughts.

“I… guess. Doesn't it bug ya, though, that we haven't come yet. I mean ya feel sooooo good an' you're so beautiful an' I wanna see ya come… but if ya wanna stop here, than I guess we hafta.”

Sanzo relaxed at this. Raising his own hand to once again touch those spiky, soft strands of cinnamon brown hair, he said, titillatingly.

“We could always meet up and get to know one another first before we become more physical. Sex without knowing someone isn't of interest to me.”

With a disappointed pout still on his face, Goku replied, impudently.

“If it's not ya thing ta have sex wit' strangers, why'd ya let me touch ya?” 

Sanzo took a moment to contemplate his answer and felt a blush, to his utter mortification, spread across his cheeks. 

“I don't fucking know. I shouldn't have let you touch me… but I can't seem to help myself. Ever since you called to me earlier, I've been doing idiotic things.” He reluctantly revealed.

Goku moved forward slightly, shocking a moan out of Sanzo and reminding his of his aroused cock. Shivering slightly when Goku pointedly rocked against him and asked, playfully.

“Ya sure ya don't wanna get off first, then get ta know each other?”

With Goku gently grinding down on him, Sanzo found it extremely hard to think. Reaching up his hands to grab Goku's waist in order to stop him, Sanzo abruptly found his wrists captured and pressed down onto the ground. This caused Sanzo to react in an unexpected way. 

Gasping sharply, Sanzo spread his legs a little wider, making more room for Goku to shift between them, and arched up. Mercifully, Goku stopped rocking his hips into Sanzi in order to allow Sanzo to make a semi-rational decision.

“Ya wanna come or not? Cuz I wanna and I really wanna see ya face when ya shoot your load.” He coyly told Sanzo.

Another shiver wracked Sanzo as he inexplicably pondered whether to allow Goku was seducing him. In the end, his libido made his decision for him.

“Yes.” Sanzo whispered, closing his eyes in embarrassment at his total lack of will-power when it came to Goku.

Smiling triumphantly, but not cruelly so, Goku released Sanzo's wrists and undid his jeans, lowered them and brought out his cock. Then did the same thing to Sanzo. Shifting comfortably between Sanzo's legs, Goku suddenly thrust hard without warning, causing Sanzo's eyes to open in shocked pleasure.

Setting a gentle rocking rhythm, Goku looked down at Sanzo and smiled wolfishly, the sparkle in his eyes promising Sanzo something delightfully delicious… though what, Sanzo had no idea.

In no time, Goku had Sanzo in a panting, writhing mess once again and all Sanzo could do was bring up his good arm and hold on while Goku brought a hand down and wrapped their cocks together in one calloused, warm hand.

Spreading his legs wider in order to provide Goku more room to maneuver his stroking, Sanzo began shaking in readiness to come. Unfortunately, Goku had other ideas, as he grabbed the base of Sanzo's cock and held it tightly, warningly, which caused Sanzo to let out a yelp in surprise.

“Please. Please, Goku!” Sanzo pleaded desperately through panting lips.

“No, not 'til I say so.” Goku demanded, his tone merciless.

Shuddering in yearning, Sanzo nevertheless just nodded obediently and willed his body still as he let go of Goku's body to reach down and tentatively wrap his smooth, long-fingered hand around Goku's impressive length. This time Goku was the one to gasp in surprised pleasure, as he had not been expecting Sanzo to reciprocate since the blond had been endearingly submissive since they'd begun.

Pumping loosely up and down impressive Goku's length, Sanzo slowly, with Goku's panted out instructions, tightened his grasp and stroked faster, adding a twist near the top. 

Goku quickly began stroking Sanzo again, considering the blond to be recovered enough to not come yet. This time, though, he reached down and started to gently message Sanzo's balls, causing the blond to arch up and moan again as well as momentarily stop stroking Goku.

Squeezing Sanzo's balls briefly in warning to continue, Goku used his other hand to grab Sanzo's cock and pump alongside him. 

Nothing else could be heard but pants, moans, groans and the slick-slide of skin against skin. Finally, Sanzo couldn't take it anymore.

“Goku, please.” He panted out, desperately, “Let… me… come!” He sounded so needy and on edge, that if he'd been coherent, he would've flushed in shame.

Grabbing Sanzo's cock tightly, Goku started pumping faster and faster, leaning over and whispered in his ear after nibbling it, “Soon.” He gasped out, also sounding out of breath and so damn close, “Soon.”

Both bodies tensing up more and more as they reached the peak, Goku finally hissed out.

“Now, Sanzo, now!” 

Sanzo arched up and screamed as he came and white noise seemed to close over his ears and darkness came over him, though not before he felt Goku's hot come splash over his hand. They'd managed to come together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later

 

When Sanzo came to, he found himself still on his back with Goku on top of him, though seeing that smug smirk was irritating… especially since it was well deserved and they both knew it.

“Well, ya awake?” Goku asked, rhetorically since it was obvious he was.

Scowling unpleasantly, Sanzo stretched out his legs first than his arms, not even thinking of making Goku move off of him, but cursed when he felt red-hot pain flare up through his shoulder, the one that had been injured.

“Dammit, fuck! I need to leave and get my damn shoulder tended to, not romping around in the dirt!” Sanzo said, sounding jaundiced.

Slowly, unenthusiastically, moving off of Sanzo's slender body, Goku was careful not to jostle the blond's hurt shoulder. Now sitting beside the snarky blond, Goku spoke up, almost chiding.

“I didn't see ya mindin' rompin' 'round a minute ago.”

Flushing hard, Sanzo just glared but didn't say anything to dispute that since he couldn't, and he slowly sat up, surprised to note that he wasn't covered in drying come. He looked over questioningly at Goku, who answered simply.

“I had napkins in my pocket. Cuz I ate before they clipped me in the head and kidnapped me.”

Snorting derisively, Sanzo nevertheless nodded in thanks as he carefully got to his feet, making sure not to used his injured arm.

“I need to go.” He told Goku, but he almost sounded questioning… like he was asking permission.

Beaming happily, Goku jumped to his own feet and gently took Sanzo into his arms, who didn't make a move to prevent him, as he said.

“Okay, I can already see you're not the kinda guy that likes people all up in his business… though I wanna know if that's just how ya are like that naturally, or cuz ya don't wanna meet the G.A. cuz ya are a supernatural being. But I wanna know how I can reach ya. Could ya give me ya phone number an' address?” 

Sanzo stiffened at Goku's speculation, but scowled at his request for his number and his address.

“Why the fuck should I give you my number or my address?!” Sanzo demanded to know.

“Cuz, ya wanna see me as much as I wanna see ya. C'mon, Sanzo, I won't tell no one 'bout ya an' I'll be real careful to make sure no one finds out 'bout me goin' ta see ya when I do.” Goku wheedled, clumsily but convincingly… though not skillfully

Knowing that Goku was speaking the truth about him wanting to see Goku again, but unwilling to accept it, Sanzo just glared mutinously at the cheerful teenager.

Reading the defiance in Sanzo's vibrant violet eyes, Goku became serious and said, determinedly.

“If ya won't tell me, I won't let ya go. I really wanna see ya again, but if you're gonna be difficult, than I will be too. Eventually, the guys'll find us an' I know ya don't want that to happen.”

Backed into a corner of his own making, Sanzo gave in with a muttered curse.

“I don't have any paper with me and I don't believe for a second that your simple mind can remember my address and my phone number.” Sanzo caustically told him.

Just smiling in a pleased manner, Goku used one hand to reach into his jean's pocket, while still holding onto Sanzo with the other, and pulled out a cellphone, giving it to the fuming blond.

With a final glare, Sanzo dialed his phone number in as well as his address. Roughly giving it back to the irrepressible golden-eyed teen, Sanzo asked, curtly.

“Will you let me go now?”

With a bemused shake of his head directed to the contrary, temperamental blond, Goku leaned forward and gently kissed Sanzo on the lips. This caused Sanzo to give another little shiver in response.

Stepping back, Goku smiled teasingly at Sanzo as he said, joyfully.

“See ya soon, Sanzo.” And with that he turned and walked away.

Watching the energetic, confident and unusual youth walking away, Sanzo couldn't help but wonder what their next meeting would be like… before he too turned and walked away.


End file.
